Maids, sangre y los grandes planes de Mikoshiba Momotarō
by Ashura Nako
Summary: Porque que el equipo de natación hiciera siempre un Maid Cafe era algo muy aburrido para Momotarō. No, mejor alterar un poquito al tradición y hacerlo más interesante… y mejor darle dolores de cabeza a Aiichirō de paso.


_Hola :) Bueno aquí está mi fic de festival. Los festivales de los institutos japoneses son tan geniales que me encantaría poder ir a uno. Al menos parecen geniales según los animes xD Más notas abajo que ahora poco puedo decir._

 _Disclaimer:_ _Los personajes de Free! Son propiedad de Kōji Oji, Hiroko Utsumi y KyoAni._

 **Aviso** : Este fanfiction participa en el Reto: ¡Celebremos un festival! perteneciente al Foro Iwatobi swim Club.

* * *

 _ **M** aids, sangre y los grandes planes de **M** ikoshiba **M** omotarō_

* * *

Aiichirō bajó el papel que estaba leyendo y lo dejó en el banco donde estaba sentado, con las piernas a cada lado de este. Entrelazó sus manos sobre el papel y todos le miraron con intriga. Luego dejó escapar un suspiro antes de abrir los ojos y acribillar con su mirada al pelirrojo que se encontraba frente a él.

Momotarō sonrió con alegría y una pizca de picardía. Sabía que ya no había vuelta atrás; había ganado.

—Momotarō. —La voz de Aiichirō diciendo el nombre completo de su compañero extrañó a todos. Sabían que simplemente le llamaba «Momo-kun»—. ¿Puedes explicarme esto?

Las cejas de Nitori se fruncieron. Si el chico hubiera sido más severo, todos se hubieran asustado, pero Nitori era un chico calmo y permisivo así que más que miedo, causó gracia. Pero todo el equipo de natación contagiado por el aire de seriedad del ambiente se mantuvo estoico. Solo unos pocos labios se arquearon en una pequeña sonrisa. Ni siquiera Mikoshiba rió.

—Lo que ves, Ai-senpai.

—¿Por qué no me habéis cuestionado antes?

En ese momento, Uozumi decidió echarle un cable a su compañero Momotarō. Avanzó hasta quedar al lado del chico pelirrojo que se encontraba sentado en el mismo banco que Nitori, separados por el papel de la polémica.

—Sabíamos que te negarías. Querrías mantener la tradición y lo hablamos a tus espaldas. Pero todos aceptamos. Aunque a los de tercero no nos afectaba especialmente.

—Además —añadió Minami mientras se acercaba y quedaba al lado de Uozumi—. Los tiempos cambian, capitán. Renovarse o morir.

Nitori arqueó una ceja y dejó escapar otro suspiro. Podía entenderlos pero seguía molesto por ver que se habían organizado a su espalda. ¿A caso él no les había influido la suficiente confianza para que hablaran de cara?

—Podríamos haberlo hablado.

—¿Lo hubieras permitido? —preguntó Momotarō incrédulo.

—Probablemente no.

El joven Mikoshiba hizo un gesto afirmativo. Ya lo sabían y por eso habían obrado así.

—¿Cómo habéis conseguido que los profesores accedan? Es tradición.

—La tradición sigue ahí, aunque un poco endulzada con algo aún mejor.

Nitori separó sus manos y cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho. Eso no le sonaba coherente, los profesores eran estrictos. Además al parecer, no había que ser muy listo para notarlo y menos tras leer ese papel con el comunicado y la firma de todos, el cabecilla de todo había sido Momo. No se lo imaginaba explicando a los profesores semejante idea con seriedad. Entonces sus ojos enfocaron hacia cierto chico rubio que parecía hacerse el tonto.

Iwashimizu estaba callado, casi tratando de mimetizarse con las taquillas del vestuario del club de natación del instituto Samezuka donde todo el equipo de natación se encontraba.

—Tú convenciste a los profesores —afirmó Nitori sin tan siquiera preguntar. Ese chico era el delegado de su clase, callado y aplicado. El típico que conseguiría convencer a los profesores de que todo iría bien—. Prefiero no saber cómo Momo-kun te convenció.

—¿Y bien?

—¿Acaso puedo negarme?

El pelirrojo ante él sonrió.

—Esto va a ser genial, senpai. Tú tranquilo.

Y tranquilidad era todo lo que a Nitori se le escapaba por los poros si un plan estaba ideado y liderado por Mikoshiba Momotarō. Ese chico que en mitad de la noche a veces le proponía salir a capturar escarabajos.

El día del festival de Samezuka llegó. El club de natación como otros clubes y clases tenía una actividad que llevar a cabo. El famoso y conocido _Maid Cafe_ donde los chicos de primero y segundo se vestían de _maid_ y los de tercero de mayordomos. Lo normal. Algo por lo que Seijūrō, Rin y Nitori habían pasado. Una bonita tradición que todos llevaban a cabo con mayor o menor vergüenza, en palabras de Seijūrō «Preparaba a un hombre de verdad ante una situación nueva y ante una falda». Extrañas palabras si se analizaban pero que habían sido acatadas como sabiduría divina. Mikoshiba Seijūrō lo tenía claro, pero su hermano no tanto. Momotarō metió mano en la sagrada tradición de Samezuka, a su parecer «endulzándola» un poco. La esencia estaba, tanto que los vestidos de _maid_ y mayordomos ya estaban esperando. No había nada de qué preocuparse.

—Nii-chan, asegúrate de llegar a tiempo. No sé si quiero que me hagas fotos… en parte mi idea es brillante pero sigo llevando un vestido de _maid_ … ¿Qué mamá quiere fotos? ¿Ponerlas en el salón? ¡Nii-chan no me puedes hacer esto!

Momotarō lloriqueaba en el teléfono mientras Nitori suspiraba abotonándose la chaqueta del traje de mayordomo. Que Seijūrō fuera a verles era algo que no le extrañaba. Definitivamente el café de _maids_ era algo popular. Aiichirō trataba de no pensar demasiado en por qué un _Maid_ _Cafe_ con hombres vestidos de _maids_ también era popular. La voz de la cordura le susurraba en su cabeza que no lo pensara demasiado.

—Momo-kun, acaba de una vez y vístete. Tu vestido te espera.

Momotarō asintió y cortó la llamada con una sonrisa. Nada que ver al año anterior. Nitori aún recordaba como Momo había llorado, suplicado y rogado que no le vistieran de _maid_. Tanto que intentó una huida cobarde que fue frustrada por Sōsuke. Estuvieron a punto de amordazarlo y solo la mirada severa de Rin consiguió apaciguar al chico rebelde de primero. Momotarō estaba ahora en segundo, Nitori esperaba que ese año no montara jaleo y se comportara como el _senpai_ que era. Ese _senpai_ que sin saber cómo los niños de primero adoraban. Así era Momo, se metía a la gente en el bolsillo de un modo aterrador a veces. Sin embargo aquel día que el equipo de natación hizo esa «reunión de emergencia» en el vestidor —encerrona, en el idioma de Nitori— este perdió su fe en Momo. Al menos parte de ella. Sin embargo con el paso de los días había comenzado a creer que sería una idea nueva y refrescante. Pero en esos momentos las dudas le volvían a asaltar.

—Esto va a ser genial, Ai.

—No me llames así, ¿dónde está el respeto que me debes? Y espero que tengas razón.

Momotarō empezó a desnudarse. Estaban solos y la puerta de la clase cerrada hasta que la actividad empezara. Tenían en esa sala todo lo necesario para el festival: la indumentaria compuesta por vestidos alterados de _maid_ y de mayordomo, accesorios, algunos adornos y aderezo y los ingredientes para los menús del café de _maids_.

Para la actividad habían necesitado dos salas de clase y Nitori definitivamente no quiso saber cómo lo habían conseguido. En la primera, la primera parte de la actividad daría lugar. Luego saldrían por la puerta acompañados de un miembro del club e irían a la clase donde las mesas del café le esperaban. No podías ir al café sin pasar por la primera clase, esa era la regla más inquebrantable de todas.

Momotarō estaba desabrochándose el pantalón del uniforme cuando vio la mirada preocupada de Nitori. Sin dudarlo acortó las distancias hasta quedar frente a él aún sin la camisa.

—Va a salir genial, ¿por qué dudas? Todo el club estaba de acuerdo, es horrible tener que vestirse de _maids_ , así al menos es divertido —dijo Momotarō mirando fijamente a Aiichirō.

—Divertido y loco. Es el doble de complicado que el café normal de todos los años. Es una tradición del club, no quiero hacerlo mal siendo el capitán.

Momotarō sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—Como capitán has hecho todo bien, no digas tonterías. ¡Y esto no será una excepción!

Nitori no pudo evitar sonreír ante la confianza de Momo que tenía sus cejas fruncidas con seguridad y sus manos cerradas en puños llenos de energía y ganas de hacer de ese festival uno inolvidable.

—A veces entiendo como convences a todos.

La mirada de Momotarō cambió. Esa expresión alegre e infantil que todos estaban acostumbrados se hizo mucho más seria y madura. Se acercó a Nitori con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro hasta quedar pegado al otro chico.

—Soy irresistible, ¿eh?

Nitori negó con la cabeza tratando de no reírse o sería perder ante las palabras de Momotarō.

—A-apártate que cualquiera del club puede entrar y pensar algo raro.

—No hay nada raro que pensar, todos saben que somos novios… Ai-senpai —contestó Momo señalando el _senpai_ con fuerza.

—Bueno, pero ahora tenemos que concentrarnos en que todo salga bien. Nada de escarabajos. —Le recordó Aiichirō mientras se separaba y le pasaba el vestido de _maid_ a Momo para que se vistiera de una vez. Ya le había advertido que como viera un escarabajo en el festival le pondría un régimen de entrenamiento tan duro que ahí sí que lloraría para pedir clemencia.

—Sí, sí, lo sé. Aunque… —La mirada de Nitori le acribilló—. No he dicho nada.

Sin perder un segundo se puso el vestido. Nitori miró las manchas rojas sobre este y vio cómo Momotarō se despeinada y sacaba algo de maquillaje probablemente de su hermana menor. Después cogió la dentadura postiza que le esperaba y se la puso antes de salir de la habitación.

Ese año, nadie olvidaría el _Maid_ café del club de natación de Samezuka.

En la entrada de Samezuka cierta cabellera rubia no dejaba de moverse emocionado.

—Momo-chan no me ha dado detalles pero dice que este año será mucho mejor la actividad del club de natación —comentó Nagisa mientras tironeaba de la manga del uniforme de su compañero, instándolo a andar más rápido.

—¿Tú crees, Nagisa-kun? Según me dijo Rin-san, el café de _maids_ es tradición, no creo que hayan cambiado eso. Una tradición es algo importante que se hace conocido y da una seguridad bastante agradable.

—Bah, Rei-chan no seas aburrido. Momo-chan debe haber hecho algo genial. ¿Verdad Gou-chan? —dijo Nagisa apartándose para mirar detrás de Rei pero no halló a nadie—. ¿Eh? ¿Dónde está?

Cuando ambos se giraron hacia la puerta de la institución vieron a Gou corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello. A su paso dejó caer un papel que llegó volando hasta los pies de Nagisa y Rei. Cuando Rei se agachó a recogerlo su cara puso una mueca nada bonita.

«Gran concurso de músculos. Solo en el club de baloncesto de Samezuka. No se pierda los increíbles músculos que permiten hacer grandes mates.»

—Nunca cambiará…

Nagisa asintió con ganas cuando su móvil vibró en el bolsillo. Al cogerlo leyó el mensaje de Momo.

«Todo listo, Nagisacchi, no tardes. Este año, te lo pasaras de miedo»

Tras las letras había varios emoticonos y Nagisa tironeó aún más fuerte de Rei hacia el interior del instituto. El año anterior se lo pasó muy bien en el festival de Samezuka y tenía ganas de pasar otro día increíble.

La tercera vez que Nakagawa se chocó con Nitori este quiso decirle que mirara por donde iba pero se mordió la lengua. Era estúpido decir eso, el chico no tenía la culpa. Nitori también tenía sus propios problemas con la capa y casi que no quería mirar a los demás.

La actividad comenzó y todo fue tal como lo planearon. Los miembros del club se iban turnando sus puestos para todos trabajar en ambas partes y también para tomar descansos. Los visitantes que ya sabían que el club de natación hacía un _Maid_ _Café_ se vieron sorprendidos y los que no sabían nada solo pudieron pensar que era algo raro pero divertido. Los clientes se iban satisfechos y los chicos del club se lo estaban pasando tan bien que Aiichirō perdió todas sus dudas.

Momo-kun salía de la sala donde las mesas y la cocina improvisada se encontraban para cambiar de turno cuando vio caras muy conocidas en el pasillo.

—¡Sōsuke-senpai!

El llamado giró su cabeza para encontrar a Momo entre las personas que llenaban el pasillo. Pero antes de darse cuenta Momotarō ya se había parado delante de ellos. Al igual que a Nagisa, Momotarō no les había dado ninguna pista de qué trataría su actividad, de hecho apenas habló con Sōsuke de esta pues estaba seguro que no iría. De Rin era evidente pues se encontraba en Australia así que a él si le contaron sus planes. Ver a Sōsuke fue toda una sorpresa.

Pero Sōsuke no se encontraba solo, a su lado Haruka y Makoto miraban de arriba abajo a Momotarō. Makoto dejó escapar una sonrisa nerviosa, ya empezaba a entender de qué iba la actividad de ese club deportivo que era rival del Iwatobi.

—¿Qué hay? —Saludó Sōsuke—. ¿Qué haces con esas pintas?

El aludido rió mientras señalaba el cartel sobre el aula cercana, la primera aula donde se desarrollaba la actividad. Makoto ahogó un grito. Haruka enarcó una ceja. Sōsuke interrogó a Momotarō con la mirada.

—¿A que es genial? Este año será increíble, que pena que Rin-senpai no pueda venir. Aunque no pensaba que vinierais. Gou-san, Nagisacchi y Reicchi también vienen.

—Makoto y Sōsuke están perdiendo clases, y yo entrenamiento, pero me han arrastrado —comentó quedamente Haruka mientras Makoto disimuladamente se separaba del aula donde tendrían que entrar para disfrutar del festival que Momo tanto promovía.

—Es solo un día, además Momo insistió tanto que fue imposible negarse —dijo Sōsuke encogiéndose de hombros. Él y Haruka tuvieron que convencer a Makoto de que no pasaría nada por perder un día de universidad. Se merecían un descanso.

—¿Momo-kun? —llamó Makoto—. ¿Podemos ir directamente al café de _maids_?

Momo rió y luego cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho. Dio un fuerte pisotón con su zapato —de tacón y color rojo— en el suelo y habló:

—Imposible, Makoto-senpai. No podéis disfrutar del café si no pasáis la Primera Fase.

Las palabras «Primera Fase» resonaron en la cabeza de Makoto.

—Bueno, no hemos venido para nada, entremos.

—Eres más valiente de lo que pensaba, Haru —comentó Sōsuke.

Tras el festival escolar de Samezuka del año anterior ambos habían mejorado considerablemente su relación. Tanto que se consideraban amigos. Sōsuke estudiaba en Tokio en la misma universidad de Makoto y tras una severa rehabilitación, iba a la piscina cubierta donde Haruka entrenaba a continuar con sus ejercicios de rehabilitación. Sin darse cuenta se habían hecho amigos casi de forma obligada. Los tres se reunían a menudo y pasaban tiempo de ocio juntos, también hablaban juntos por internet con Rin. Aún así ambos se molestaban con comentarios mordaces que no tenían ninguna mala intención más que picar al contrario. Makoto siempre estaba en medio haciendo de mediador.

—Ten cuidado de no asustarte demasiado ahí dentro —respondió Haruka echando a andar hacia el aula.

—¿De verdad vamos a entrar? —dijo Makoto desde detrás esperando que sus amigos no entraran.

—Claro —respondieron al unísono Haruka y Sōsuke.

—¿Makoto-senpai, tienes miedo? Prometo no asustarte demasiado.

Tras decir eso Momotarō entró en el aula pegando saltos de alegría. Sōsuke y Haruka se miraron y luego miraron a Makoto. Este activó todas sus alarmas mientras retrocedía. Los dos chicos se acercaron al tercero y cada uno lo agarró de un brazo tirando de él hacia el aula mientras Makoto gritaba y se intentaba liberar.

—Es solo una casa del terror pero de instituto. No es para tanto —comentó Sōsuke. Haruka no dijo nada porque sabía que Makoto era asustadizo, pero algo hecho por chicos de instituto y con Momotarō a la cabeza no podía dar mucho miedo.

—¡Sí lo es! Además se suponía que era un café de _maids_ … ¿¡Por qué es un _Maid Cafe_ del terror!?

Pero la pregunta de Makoto no fue respondida y tras recibir un sello en el dorso de la mano —para probar que habían entrado en la casa del terror y no hacer trampas— de un chico vestido de _maid_ con el vestido roto y ensangrentado; entraron.

Antes de quedarse en completa oscuridad, Makoto miró el sello: «buena suerte» ponía en este.

La oscuridad se tragó a los tres chicos y la voz de Momotarō sonó desde algún lugar que solo hizo que Makoto saltara en su sitio.

—Bienvenidos al aterrador Café de _Maids_ del Club de Natación. Si queréis ver a los maravillosos integrantes vestidos de _maids_ y probar nuestras delicias… ¡Valor tenéis que tener!

Lo siguiente que se escuchó fue una risa descontrolada que hizo que Sōsuke y Haruka tuvieran que agarrar a Makoto de nuevo antes de que huyera. Tras unas interferencias, se escuchó la voz de Nitori por el altavoz dando alguna indicación. Tales como no golpear al equipo, no romper nada, y acabar el pasaje para poder entrar en el café de la clase contigua.

Al empezar a andar por un pequeño pasillo los sustos se fueron sucediendo. Algunos fueron tan típicos como un trozo de tofu colgado de una cuerda en sus nucas haciéndoles sentir escalofríos, otros eran los miembros del club de natación con una indumentaria extraña. Porque no había otra palabra.

Los chicos que iban de _maid_ llevaban el vestido sin embargo estaba alterado para dar miedo. Algunos iban pintados de blanco y con marcadas ojeras, fingiendo estar muertos, como Momotarō. Otros llevaban capaz y colmillos falsos —por encima del vestido de _maid_ o de mayordomo— interpretando a los vampiros más raros del mundo. Vendas para los que iban de _maid_ -momias y cuernos y tridentes para los que iban de diablos. Todo un despliegue de trajes dignos de _Halloween_ sobre vestidos de _maids_ y mayordomos. «Extraño» era la definición adecuada.

Momotarō apareció a mitad del camino con un cuchillo y fingió correr hacia ellos. Todos entendieron que iba de _Maid_ muerta y asesina por su maquillaje y las manchas de sangre en el vestido. Makoto echó a correr como si de verdad Momotarō les fuera a atacar pero este se escondió en un lateral y no volvió a salir hasta dos minutos después.

Los sustos iban pasando hasta que llegaron al final. Para llegar a la puerta debían de pasar por al lado de un extraño bulto tapado con una sábana blanca. Al pasar por al lado, los tres chicos sabían que se destaparía y sería el gran susto final. Y así fue.

Al pasar por el lado derecho, la sabana voló por los aires. Varias luces rojas se encendieron. De abajo salieron tres chicos —dos mayordomos y una _maid_ — con grandes capas con capucha de color granate que llegaban hasta el suelo. Delante de ellos se hallaba una mesa pequeña y encima estaba Samezuka-chan. O al menos el disfraz de este puesto que todos sabían que la mascota del instituto era un chico con un disfraz. En el suelo había unas letras raras y cualquiera que hubiera visto una película de miedo entendía perfectamente qué era lo que representaban: un ritual satánico.

Sōsuke sonrió, le parecía un gran número final y cuando se giró para comentarlo con Haruka mientras aún agarraba a Makoto —o más bien este le agarrada a él muerto de miedo— se encontró con algo que no esperaba. La cara de Haruka era puro terror.

—No puede ser…

—¡Samezuka-chan! —exclamó Haruka dolido—. Yo te salvaré.

—¡No es real! —expresó Sōsuke sin poder creérselo —. Dile algo.

Pero Makoto no estaba en condiciones de ser la voz de la cordura en Haruka.

—N-n-no es cierto, H-haru.

Pero Haruka ya había echado a correr hacia la mesa del ritual cuando unas estridentes risas sonaron de todos lados. Las luces rojas que enfocaban al ritual empezaron a parpadear dejándoles ciegos y luego todo se quedó a oscuras. Una mano tocó el hombro de Sōsuke y estaba seguro, por el tamaño de esta, que no era ni la de Haruka ni la de Makoto por lo que no pudo evitar pegar un salto.

—¡Felicidades, habéis pasado la prueba!

Tras decir eso las luces se encendieron y la cara sonriente de Momotarō les recibió. A continuación abrió la puerta y Makoto salió corriendo antes de que algo más pasara. Haruka le siguió a regañadientes, aún no se fiaba de que tocaran a Samezuka-chan y finalmente Sōsuke salió mientras Momotarō lo molestaba.

—No me he asustado, asustado está Makoto.

—Has pegado un salto, lo he notado. ¡Yuju! ¡Asusté a Sōsuke-senpai!

—¡Que no!

La discusión fue cortada por Aiichirō vestido de mayordomo-vampiro, que salió a recibirlos y ponerles un nuevo sello. «Valientes premiados». Después les condujo a la clase siguiente donde al fin el café de _maids_ les esperaba. Aunque este también parecía digno de _Halloween_. Tanto era así que de las esquinas colgaban telarañas, había escobas de brujas, los chicos también iban de _maids_ y mayordomos mezclados con trajes que debían dar terror e incluso había calabazas con velas. Sinceramente, todos pensaban que Momo se había emocionado de más y había mezclado _Halloween_ en todo eso.

Los tres chicos se sentaron mientras Momotarō se ofrecía a servirles. Para Makoto decidieron pedir una tila, mientras que Haruka se enteraba, decepcionad,o de que no había caballa en el menú. Sōsuke pidió una _omuraisu_.

Momotarō volvió con sus pedidos y con ganas de saber opiniones.

—¿Qué tal? ¿Os ha gustado? Decid que sí o Ai-senpai me regañará.

—Claro que sí, si lo que buscabais era sorprender y asustar está muy bien —contestó Makoto más tranquilo. Ahora podía disfrutar del café sin preocuparse de nada más. Y pese a que lo había pasado mal, no podía negar que habían logrado su objetivo.

—Nos hemos esforzado mucho. Vestirse de _maid_ siendo un chico es horrible, pero al menos así es divertido. No hay nada mejor que una casa del terror pero como el café era la tradición decidí unirlas —contestó Momotarō con tono triunfal como si hubiera hecho el descubrimiento del siglo.

—Decidiste sin duda, y conseguiste que todos se pusieran de tu parte sin decírmelo. —La voz de Nitori sonó tras Momo y este se giró para observarle, después mandó a Momo a la cocina y saludó con más propiedad a los chicos—. Esperamos que lo hayáis disfrutado.

Haruka sonrió y asintió con la cabeza al igual que los demás. Después Nitori se fue y los tres se quedaron hablando del «aula» del terror y las partes que más les habían gustado. Haruka seguía en contra del sacrificio ficticio de Samezuka-chan.

Al rato Momo fue de nuevo al aula del terror, Nagisa y Rei iban a pasar por ella y no podía perdérselo. Lo primero que escucharon fue la gran indignación de Rei al ver semejante fusión.

—¡Esto no es nada hermoso! Es extraño.

—¡Rei-chan es genial, entremos! —exclamó Nagisa sin pensárselo y empujó a Rei para entrar por la puerta que Momo ya había cruzado.

Con Nagisa y Rei, Momo se entretuvo aún más. No sabía si Rei estaba más escandalizado por la estética de las _maids_ y mayordomos terroríficos o por el miedo. Asustar a Nagisa fue lo más difícil y Momotarō casi usó su As en la manga. Pero al final, Nagisa cayó ante una mano que le agarró la pierna en la oscuridad. Al final Momo les recibió y los llevó al café mientras hablaba con Nagisa completamente animado y Nagisa aseguraba que volvería a entrar pero acompañado de Haruka.

Ambos chicos se unieron a sus amigos que ya llevaban un rato ahí.

—¿Que te pareció lo del tofu? Tradicional pero efectivo.

—¡Claro! Eso siempre funciona, aunque mi parte favorita es el ritual satánico.

—Eso fue idea de Nakagawa-senpai —aportó Momotarō mientras asentía orgulloso. Al final todo el club se había motivado y recomendado distintos sustos.

—Yo no entiendo la estudiante ensangrentada que gritaba que era su _senpai_ y que le hiciera caso, que no dejaría a otras acercarse a mí… —murmuró Rei.

—Es una _yandere_ loca, Rei-chan. Eso no es un clásico, es algo moderno. ¿No es genial mezclar lo moderno con lo antiguo?

—¿ _Yandere_?

Mientras Rei y Nagisa hablaban de la casa y Nagisa compartía sus conocimientos sobre las « _yanderes_ »; el móvil de Sōsuke sonó. Al contestar todos escucharon que se trataba de Rin y Momo sin perder ni un minuto le arrebató el móvil a Sōsuke.

—¿Rin-senpai? Qué pena que no pudieras venir pero te enseñaremos muchas fotos.

—Vaya, ni me ha dado tiempo de saludar a Sōsuke… tu no cambias ¿eh? Estoy deseando verlas, pero dime ¿habéis asustado a Sōsuke?

—¡Claro! Al final se ha asustado cuando le toqué el hombro, ¿te lo puedes creer?

Las quejas de Sōsuke no se hicieron esperar, aunque en parte suponía que Rin se divertía a su costa y lo dejó estar. Todos echaban de menos a Rin en esa reunión.

—¿Y Haru? ¿Cayó con lo del sacrificio? —La voz de Rin al otro lado de la línea sonaba divertida aunque baja. Por la diferencia horaria tenía que bajar el tono de voz ya que era bastante tarde.

—¡Su cara fue puro terror! Tendrías que haberlo visto. Acertaste de lleno, se nota que le conoces bien.

Días antes, mientras preparaban todo Momotarō había querido recordar a Rin dándole a elegir el gran número final. Como homenaje y realmente porque ya no se le ocurrían más cosas —aunque esto solo lo sabía Aiichirō—. Rin propuso un ritual satánico y cuando Haru salió en la conversación especificó aún más: un ritual satánico con Samezuka-chan. A Haruka le gustaban las cosas raras a la vista de muchos, como Iwatobi-chan y la mascota del Samezuka. Así que era perfecto y no se equivocó.

Momotarō habló un rato más con Rin hasta que Sōsuke le quitó el móvil —su móvil— y pudo al fin hablar con Rin. Nitori se llevó una vez más a Momo a la cocina para preparar pedidos o si no se pasaría el rato charlando con sus amigos escaqueándose del trabajo.

Seijūrō llegó horas después y Momotarō se esforzó el triple de duro para asustar a su hermano pero no lo logró. A contrario, desde fuera solo podían escucharse las risotadas del mayor de los Mikoshiba y al salir fuera la cara de Momotarō era de completa decepción. Aiichirō no pudo evitar reírse y pensar que pese a todo, siempre hay gente que no se asusta fácilmente.

Pero quitando unas pocas excepciones, el _Maid Café_ del Terror ideado por Momotarō fue todo un éxito. Muchas personas incluso repetían el paseo por diversión, otros aprovechaban para hacerse los valientes delante de las chicas, aunque la gran mayoría acababa al final más asustado. Una chica que al parecer era vecina de Momotarō apareció pasada la tarde y este se la presentó a Iwashimizu. Nitori entendió como había comprado a aquel chico.

Al llegar la noche solo quedaba la conocida fogata, las actividades estaban cerrando. En algún momento de la tarde Gou reapareció con una sonrisa en la cara y nadie dudó que el concurso de músculos había estado a la altura de las expectativas de la chica.

Momotarō y los chicos de primero y segundo estaban ya tan a gusto con el vestido de _maids_ que casi parecía sentir pena por tener que cambiarse, pero el festival llegaba a su final y tenían que dejar los trajes e ir a la fogata todos juntos. Algunas clases estaban ya cerradas y el café de _maids_ acababa de despedir a sus dos últimos clientes cuando Aiichirō le propuso algo a Momotarō.

—¿Pasar nosotros por el pasaje del terror? Pensaba que no querrías.

—Bueno, ya que hemos trabajado tanto supongo que estaría bien verlo desde la perspectiva del público. Los demás chicos han pasado en sus descansos.

El chico pelirrojo hinchó el pecho con orgullo y empezó a murmurar algo que Nitori no entendió mientras asentía.

—Quieres ser mi damisela en apuros y que yo te proteja con mi increíble valentía, claro, lo entiendo.

Aiichirō rodó los ojos.

—Lo que tú digas.

—Mi hermano va a irse ya, voy a despedirle y vuelvo. ¡Te defenderé del tofu volador! —exclamó Momotarō antes de desaparecer por el pasillo.

Aiichirō se giró y le guiñó el ojo a Uozumi y a Minami. Al rato Momotarō volvió y ambos entraron en el pasaje del terror.

Todo comenzó normal, Aiichirō y Momotarō ya conocían la mayoría de sustos y sorpresas así que al principio apenas se sobresaltaron, al contrario, el menor reía y elogiaba el duro trabajo de sus compañeros. Pero cuando iban por la mitad el ruido de una ventana cerrarse se escuchó.

—Se supone que las ventanas estaban cerradas —comentó Nitori.

—¡Bah! Habrá sido el viento —contestó Momotarō antes de coger la mano de Nitori y tirar de él.

Un minuto más tare una ráfaga de viento les llegó desde la derecha seguida de un grito femenino. Momotarō pegó un salto. No había chicas en el club.

—¿Momo-kun?

—¡Eh! No me esperaba eso, juraría que antes no lo hemos hecho… Pero no estoy asustado, es demasiado poco para asustar al gran Mikoshiba Momotarō.

Sin embargo cuando el sonido de un cuchillo atravesando la piel resonó seguido de un incesante goteo —probablemente de sangre— a Momotarō se le erizó el vello. No recordaba esas grabaciones y a lo largo del día no las habían puesto.

Así una secuencia de ruidos extraños que no habían usado con otros participantes se sucedieron y Momotarō comenzó a asustarse. Estaba seguro de que eso no estaba en los planes y comenzaba a pensar que de verdad había algún espíritu. Ninguno de sus compañeros volvió a salir a asustarles de hecho lo único que supieron de ellos eran sus gritos gritando «Momo» y «Capitán» con agonía. Al llegar a una parte del pasillo más ancha, algo tiró de Nitori hacia uno de los laterales y desapareció en la oscuridad, gritando. Luego resonó una voz de ultratumba que parecía de Rin pero que resultaba imposible.

«Eres el siguiente, Momo.»

Momotarō no aguantó más y salió corriendo, al llegar al final ninguna luz quedaba encendida y la mesa con el «sacrificio» de Samezuka-chan se encontraba vacía y recubierta de algo caliente y rojo. Sangre.

La puerta de salida estaba cerrada con llave. Momotarō no pudo aguantar más y trató de salir por uno de los laterales de cartón que habían pintado de negro para hacer el pasillo. Sin querer le dio una patada a un bote y el sonido de un cristal rompiéndose resonó. A continuación miles de escarabajos inundaron la estancia mientras Momo trataba de huir.

Las luces se encendieron y una proyección se empezó a reproducir en la pared tras la mesa ensangrentada. Rin apareció en pantalla.

—¡Bu! Si con esto no te hemos asustado no nos queda más que retirarnos con el orgullo herido. Querías un festival distinto, un café distinto y lograste convencer a todos; algo propio de ti. Pero según me ha contado cierto capitán; ha sido muy trabajoso y decidieron asustarte al final. Solo espero que no llores muy fuerte.

Rin comenzó a reírse y tras despedirse la proyección se paró. De entre los cartones-paredes salieron todos los miembros del club sin dejar de sonreír aunque esquivando la bandada de escarabajos que revoloteaba. Nitori también apareció.

—Te dije que nada de escarabajos. Casi estropeas nuestro gran número final.

Pero antes de que pudiera acabar de hablar tenía a Momotarō sobre él abrazándole como si su vida dependiera de ello. Aiichirō pensó que bien podría morir asfixiado en ese momento.

—¡Ai-senpai! No me puedo creer que me hicieras esto, he pasado miedo, pensaba que la secta de Samezuka-chan te había secuestrado.

—Momo-kun, sabías que no era real… —contestó Nitori sin esconder una sonrisa orgullosa en su rostro. Lo habían asustado.

—¡Pero era tan raro y real que ya no sabía que pensar! Esas grabaciones daban miedo.

Sus compañeros rieron mientras salían hasta dejarles solos. Ahora sí, podrían quitarse sus trajes y los accesorios y disfrutar de la fogata que marcaba que el festival había llegado a su fin.

—Bueno, no llores… damisela en apuros.

Momotarō desenterró su cabeza del hombro de Nitori y le miró con un puchero.

—No es justo, se suponía que tendría que haber sido al revés.

—No subestimes a tu capitán —contestó Nitori con falsa modestia mientras Momotarō dejaba escapar una risa.

—Al final te ha gustado la idea, ¿eh?

—Asustarte no ha estado mal. ¿Sabes? Puede que a partir de ahora la tradición cambie, hemos triunfado mucho. Puede que el año que viene puedas volver a hacer este nuevo café aunque yo no esté.

Momotarō se rió mientras se separaba de Aiichirō pero no le soltaba la mano. Mano que aún temblaba.

—Lo haré y te asustaré.

—Espero que no.

Antes de que ninguno volviera a hablar un escarabajo se posó en la frente de Nitori y este pegó un grito. Casi había olvidado que su novio al final, y como siempre, había mezclado escarabajos en el asunto.

El grito de Nitori compitió con el de Makoto ese día.

Lo siguiente que supieron era que Momotarō definitivamente comenzaría un régimen de entrenamiento nada sencillo y que los familiares de Pyunsuke acabarían en algún bosque cercano… Eso si lograban capturarlos a todos.

La cara de horror de Aiichirō al ver que habían dejado la puerta abierta y que los escarabajos se habían dispersado por todo Samezuka, fue mil veces peor que cualquiera vista a lo largo de la tarde.

* * *

¿Qué acabo de escribir? No quería meter mucho MomoTori pero me fue imposible resistir... aún así he intentado que sea ligero, o al menos un poco ligero.

Lo del tofu juro que lo he visto en animes aunque ahora no sabría decir cuales. Y lo que Sosuke se pide es la típica tortilla de arroz.

Quería hacer algo con las maids pero fusionado con las ideas locas de mi querido Momo así que pensé que nada mejor que la típica casa del terror más las maids. Y este fue el resultado.


End file.
